


Loving Jack Kelley

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious David Jacobs, Artist Jack Kelly, Bisexual Jack Kelly, David is a bit long-suffering but it's fine cos he loves Jack really, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay David Jacobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV David Jacobs, Romantic Fluff, Shy David Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: Loving Jack Kelly was a whirlwind. But David wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Loving Jack Kelley

Loving Jack Kelly was a whirlwind. The way he never stopped bouncing off the walls, loud and brash, never seeming to care what anyone thought, always fighting for some new cause, or corralling his friends into a spontaneous road trip, or planning some grand gesture for David. Or, like now, the way he was dancing wildly among his friends with no signs of stopping. But as David felt Jack's hand squeeze his, and saw him lean forward, and felt him kiss him, and whisper in his ear, he knew he wouldn't have Jack any other way.

Because Jack brought David out of his shell. He encouraged him, and spurred him on, and took him out of his head and made sure he had fun. And because David saw the difference that Jack tried to make in the world, and how much he cared for his friends - his chosen family, really - and how Jack never failed to stand up for the little guy. And every time it made David proud, and it made him love Jack even more.

Sure, he would sigh at Jack when he found he'd left a hickey on his neck, way above where his shirt would cover, knowing that he'd have to walk around like that all day and hear comments on it. And he'd sigh at Jack when he'd come home late and find the apartment a mess with Jack in the centre of it all, covered with paint in the middle of a masterpiece that had made him forget that the dishes needed to be washed, or the mail picked up, or that the carpet wasn't immune to acrylic. And he would sigh at Jack when he told him last minute that there was a party at Race and Spot's that he'd promised they would both go to weeks ago, but had forgotten to tell David about it until about half an hour before they were due to arrive.

But he'd smile at Jack when he'd come up behind David, who would be anxiously inspecting himself in the mirror, and wrapped his arms around him, saying that no-one would notice one little hickey, and that if they did it didn't matter - he was a grown-up, he was allowed to have a good sex life, and it was just proof of how much Jack loved him. And he'd smile at Jack when he snapped his head round at the slam of the door when David entered the apartment, momentarily looking like a deer caught in the headlights, before leaving his latest creation and pulling David in for a paint covered kiss, muttering a thousand apologies - saying that he was just in the zone and promising with a wink that he would make it up to David in a far more exciting way than just doing the dishes, but that he'd do that too. And he'd smile at Jack when he gave him puppy-dog eyes and promised that it didn't matter what he wore, it was only Race and Spot - that they would be pleased to see him, and that he looked gorgeous anyway, and wasn't it nice to do something a little spontaneous once in a while?

And he could barely hold back a roar of laughter when, once they arrived at said party, Jack would immediately drag him to the centre of their dancing friends and flail his limbs like an uncoordinated maniac before stilling after a while, kissing David like there was no-one watching and whispering, 'You're incredible Davey. I love you'. Jack might be exasperating sometimes, but it was part of his charm.

Loving Jack Kelly might be a whirlwind, but David wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
